


Snakeskin

by mosaicu_baby



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Jimmyporn, Kinky, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, NSFW, Narcissism, Oral Sex, Other, Self-cest, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosaicu_baby/pseuds/mosaicu_baby
Summary: Jimmy wasn't satisfied
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Jimmy Page
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Snakeskin

Jimmy wasn't satisfied. 

They just finished the gig to return to the hotel, they couldn't even get out because of the hustle their fans made outside. They always scented out where the band was going to be, even this information was secret, and they followed everywhere, making problems. Rock stars who could hire the whole plane for themselves, but couldn't get out of their hotel rooms, how absurd. Jimmy could have laughed if he wasn't so fucking bored. He was free to join Robert in getting banged and sucked off by pretty birds or he could drink and smash the apartment with Bonzo, but he wanted none of it. They did it so many times, it just wasn't exciting anymore. As for girls he did so many he wouldn't be able to count, he wasn't in the mood right now. Also they weren't that good, he liked them young, but they were green and couldn't serve him as he wanted. He wasn't in the mood of teaching someone how to please him right. 

Jimmy moved curtains, gazed around the street. There was a riot, he wouldn't risk sticking his nose out. He sighed. Made a sip of whiskey he used to bring to calm his nerves, yet it didn't help. Jimmy loitered around the room before dropping into the armchair, god, he was tired. He should have showered already, he was still wearing his dragon suit soaked in sweat, but Jimmy didn't move. He had no energy.

He studied himself in the mirror. Even before they became big Jimmy had lots of attention from women, it wasn't a secret that they found him hot. He found himself hot as well. Jimmy moved armchair closer to the mirror, examined his face, gently moving lock of his hair aside. No exaggeration, he was simply gorgeous. Jimmy smiled to himself. Was it possible for anyone not to want him?

He felt exited with sudden idea sparkling in his intoxicated mind. Jimmy made himself comfortable, leaned on the back of the armchair and gently touched his neck with tips of his long delicate fingers. Neck was always his weak spot, very sensitive. Jimmy tilted his head a little to get more access. He shaved yesterday, so he felt some prickling from stubble. It was even more perfect this way. Jimmy slowly slipped his palm further, caressing his chest in the opening of the suit. His skin was still a bit dump and glossed in the dull light. Sexy as fuck. There was no point of lying Jimmy loved himself and he was turned on, even more than with that girlie he had before today's gig. He let his fingers circle sensitive area around the nipple before picking it, pinching gently. Jimmy panted. It felt good, but it could get better. 

He spread his legs and another Jimmy in the mirror did the same. Green sly eyes stared at him, admired him as he undid the button. Wearing nothing under costume wasn't just Robert's thing, sometimes Jimmy did it too to save some time for undressing while getting a blow from some pretty doll they kept backstage. They should always have access to quick dope and these girls were more than eager to give them what they wanted, mutual benefit. Jimmy felt no shame using them, fucking all their holes indiscriminately. After all it was their purpose. But he wouldn't hurry now, entertaining himself, instead he would go slow, extend the pleasure. 

He glided his hands down the ribs, touched his perfect flat stomach and slid further to his thighs, to the inner part, softly squeezing his erection. Jimmy gasped and squinted for a moment to open his eyes again. He didn't want to miss anything. He took some time teasing himself more until he couldn't wait no longer, then he raised a little to pull down his pants. He stared in the mirror and, yeah, he enjoyed what he saw. Every inch of his fully hard cock was perfect, every vein and dark hair above pubic bone. Jimmy brought hand to his face and brushed his thumb against his lips, just a slight stimulation that felt like a butterfly's wing touch, leaving tickling sensation. He put thumb into his mouth, sucked it. He wanted to treat himself good just as he deserved. Jimmy softly touched the head, circled his fingerprint around it, spreading precum. He moaned. He could be as loud as he wished, no one could hear him or even if they did what was the problem? They would think he was banging some lucky bird, however tonight he had something better than that. 

Jimmy wrapped his palm around his shaft and started rubbing up and down. He didn't do it for a while, the sense of his own velvety skin made him release sound of pleasure. It was so nice he felt deep regret that he didn't have a twin, he would happily fuck himself if he could. 

Or perhaps he could actually?

He always had flexible body, he was able to twist on stage like snake, so why not give it a try? Jimmy heard about it before, but never saw or did it in real life. That was tempting. He bent down, hair fell on his face, covering his eyes. Jimmy tucked it behind his ear and reached for pinkish head with the tip of his tongue. It felt like heaven. Jimmy bent more to properly lick it. He tasted salty and a little bitter, he never did anything like that and he avoided kissing after blow job, but he liked it a lot. Or more likely he enjoyed the taste of himself. He though he should go for more, if felt challenging, refreshing and forbidden. And hot. Forbidden stuff always made him exited, like the apple you shouldn't touch makes you want to pick it up more than other fruits. He slowly slid down, taking his shaft into his mouth. It was so warm and wet and cozy, a lot better than inside of any women. Just perfect. Who else could please Jimmy better than Jimmy after all?

He couldn't reach further, so he just went with what he had, sucking the head and stroking the full length with his right hand, black curls swaying and touching his knees. He let some shiny thick saliva drop from his mouth, flow down his dick, he spread it, mixed it with traces of carmine lipstick the girl left just near the base giving him head. She was fucking terrible at it. He started slowly, gasping softly around his own cock, but it looked and felt so great that Jimmy couldn't last long before he gave up and increased the speed. He felt it coming, but he never knew how rock-hard it actually becomes until he tried it out himself, he managed to catch the tips with his lips, squeeze it in between in attempt not to let it slip away. He groaned aloud, fondling himself fast, his mouth dropped open, body bent in gorgeous snake curve. Warm sticky semen filled him, left creamy traces on his lips, and Jimmy dropped down the armchair, searching for support.

He needed time to catch the breath. Then Jimmy slowly wiped cum from his face with his forefinger and sucked it clean, he did the same with his still hard and wet cock until he was finished completely. He watched himself in the mirror, relaxed and finally satisfied. 

Jimmy sat down, giving himself a little break. Unbelievable. Even thinking about what he had done made him blush, but he loved every second of it. Jimmy heard someone knocking the door and made an irritated sound. Even now he couldn't have deserved rest, these twats would never leave him alone. Jimmy lazily fixed his pants and slipped from his comfortable place with feeling of regret to find fully dressed and fresh Robert. 

'Hey', he said, grinning, 'Care for some hot birds or two? We're going to visit Rainbow'

Jimmy shook his head. 

'Not today, Percey'

Robert looked surprised by his rejection. He scratched his head, waiting for something, maybe expecting that it was a joke, then asked with concern, 'Really? Are you sick, Pagey?'

'I'm perfect', Jimmy laughed and closed the door. He kept on chuckling while getting smoke. He was perfect and felt perfect indeed and his reflection approved it with wide smirk. Who needed the fucking birds, having Jimmy Page instead? 


End file.
